Saving Sam
by amzy
Summary: SamXDanny DannyXDash Dash misses Danny's fear and gets a new plain to bring that fear back. Rated M for rape and language.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, Hello! This is my first Danny Phantom fic. This is the part where I warn you of Yaoi, rape, and all that fun stuff! hehe, I hope you all enjoy it, review and I'll write more. Enjoy!

* * *

_**

Danny watched as Sam's mouth moved, he wasn't really listening to her talking though. He was thinking about how nice and blissful her lips would feel against his. "Danny? Are you even listening to me?" Sam asked.

"Oh, um.." Danny could feel his embarrassment showing on his face. "yes?"

Sam rolled her eyes at him. "You know Danny, you're not acting yourself. If there's anything wrong, just tell me. Please?"_"I should just say it; Sam I am in love with you. Well, here it goes"_ Danny gulped "Sam I am- OUCH!" Danny screamed out as Dash hit him in the face with a football. Dash laughed at him, and Danny ignored it. "Sorry Sam. Sam?" Danny turned around to find no one sitting across from him. Sam had left to her next class. Tucker was out sick today, so that left Danny all alone. Danny started to his next class, gym. Once again Danny was the outlet of anger for all the jocks.Danny hurried into the shower, to cleanse himself of the dirt, he was the only one left in the gym. Just then he felt a breath on his neck.

"Your Goth friend's turning into a cutie, isn't she?" Said a familiar bully voice.

"Why do you care about Sam, Dash?" Danny snarled, but refused to turn around to look Dash in the eyes.

"Oh I don't but you do don't you?" Dash asked with a smirk. "I see the way you look at her, I've noticed the way you act around her."

"What does that have to do with you?" Danny asked, getting annoyed by Dash.

"Everything, it has everything to do with me. I've noticed the way you've been acting lately to my threats and the way you act when I stuff you in lockers. You've lost your fear. You're not scared of me anymore. It makes me kind of mad, since you're my favorite person to piss off."

"What does Sam have to do with it?" Danny screamed, as he spun around to face Dash, he got ready to punch, but Dash caught his hand, and forced it behind Danny's back. Dash's face was so close to Danny's. Danny could feel every breath of Dash's on his lips.

"Because I miss your fear, and Sam's going to help me give you that fear back."

"And how's that?" Danny grunted out threw the pain Dash was pushing on his arm.

"Because, you want her, and I know you like her, if I were to tell her, I would ruin your realationship with her. And if all else falls, then I could always find worse things to do to her." Dash smiled.

"What do you want Dash?" Danny gasped.

"Besides your fear? You." Dash smiled as he placed his lips on top of Danny's. Danny tried to pull away, But Dash just pushed harder, and pushed Danny up against a wall. "At my house, tonight at seven. Be there or be humiliated." Dash glared.

* * *

Danny arrived at the house with a few minutes to spare. "It looks like no one's home." Danny whispered to himself but went up to the door anyways. He knocked as lightly as he could.

"Hmm, so you did come." Dash smiled. "In, now." Dash commanded as flung the door open. Danny did as he was told. "Up." Dash commanded pointing to the stairs "Second door to the left." Danny once again obeyed. Danny was rather shocked as he entered the room, it was a nice room, very well kept, with trophies all over, the bed sheets looked like silk, and there were candles light, and what looked like roses on the bed. Danny turned back towards the door, wanting to run but found Dash there already locking it. "Clothes off." Danny just stared blankly at Dash's command. "Danny. I said Clothes off." Dash commanded coming over to Danny.

"D-Dash?" Danny pleaded. Dash smiled at the fear in Danny's eyes.

"Don't defy me Fenton." Dash smirked. Danny slowly slid off his clothes, almost in tears. "God, you really are beautiful." Dash whispered in Danny's ear. Dash felt Danny jump as Dash placed a hand on Danny's pale chest. "You know how long I've wanted this?"

"What?" Danny whispered looking up into Dash's eyes.

"I've wanted you ever since the first time I stuffed you in your locker and you screamed out my name, with so much fear. I longed to hear you scream out my name like that again, but not from me pushing you in a shower, I wanted to hear you scream my name in a lustful needing scared way." Dash kissed Danny in a passion filled kiss, slowly pushing Danny back towards the bed. Dash removed his clothes as soon as Danny fell upon his bed. "Come here." Dash called out to Danny, who had moved away from Dash once Dash laid on the bed. Dash was laid on his back. "Get on."

"Please Dash, no." Danny cried out. Dash smiled at him.

"I said get on." Dash commanded. Silent tears started forming in Danny's eyes. Dash grabbed Danny's wrist and forced Danny on top of him. Danny screamed as loud as he could, he was filled not only with Dash, but with pain.

"Quit! Please!" Danny called out trying to pull off of Dash, but Dash's hands on Danny's thighs stopped the struggle.

"Knock it off Fenton. Settle down." Dash smiled tearing into Danny harder. Danny's tears were harder, and he had started to bleed. Dash smiled at his work, but didn't feel content as he started to go faster and faster provoking a new and louder scream from Danny each time. Danny's pleading was blocked out as Dash felt pleasure. Dash started to moan and scream Danny's name after going through that for a while Dash finally caved and came into Danny. Danny screamed even louder at that action and had accidentally scratched Dash.

* * *

**_Ok you like? You want more? Well then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**


	2. loving a bully?

**_Thank you for the support! I hope you all like this one. Please don't forget to review also! thank you , Enjoy!

* * *

_**

Danny was sitting at the table outside with his friends, it was lunchtime. Danny saw Sam's mouth moving, but he wasn't really listening. He never did, but today he wasn't focused on her, like he was a week ago, when Dash first started messing with him. Ever since then, Dash has had Danny come over every night. But what he was focused on was a certain blond haired jock, who had a cheerleader up against a tree in a kiss.

"Um Danny, are you ok?" Sam asked.

That question snapped him back into reality. "What do you mean? I am fine!" Danny shouted, never removing his eyes from Dash.

"Well, what Sam means is that you're turning a deep red, your nostrils are flaring, you're breathing heavy and you just crushed your milk." Tucker explained. Danny quickly looked down to find milk splattered on the table.

"Shit." Danny sighed going to grab a napkin to clean it up.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Tucker asked to Sam.

Sam turned around to see what Danny was looking at and gave a confused stare. "Does he have a crush on the new cheerleader perhaps? Or is he angered at Dash?"

"Why would I be angered at Dash?" Danny said as he slammed a napkin down on the table. "He's only a no good stupid dumb bully and a low life cheater!" Danny screamed so Dash could hear. Danny, realizing what he just did, quickly covered his mouth with a hand.

"Umm, Danny, would you mind explaining?" Sam and Tucker said in unison.

"Nothing, he's just uh," Danny tried to find the words he needed to cover himself up.

"You still mad at me for cheating on Paullina?" Dash said covering up for Danny.

"Uhh, yeah, you big jerk!" Danny said acting. "She deserves better!" Dash smiled at Danny's acting.

"Careful Fenton or I'll stuff you in a locker." Dash said turning away and smiling.

"Danny, forget Paullina." Sam said.

"Yeah, I mean you have a really good friend, who is probably interested in you." Tucker said hinting out Sam, Sam jammed her elbow in one of his ribs. Danny just watched as Dash hurried off.

* * *

Danny sat in his room and listened to Panic! At the Disco's new cd. He smiled at the words and started to drift into a dream. It was another one about Dash. Danny quickly awoke himself and let out an agitated yell. "I am not in love with you!" He yelled at no one, but thinking of Dash. "Why can't he just leave me alone? I love Sam. Right? I am not Gay!" Danny tried to convince himself, as his cell phone rang. It was the song Hello, by Hyde from L'ArcEnCiel. "Dash?" Danny questioned realizing that was the ring tone he gave Dash. "Hello?"

"Hey, you're late. But it's ok. I might have that girl come over tonight." Dash said then hung up the phone before Danny could reply.

"Oh no you don't!" Danny screamed as he went ghost and hurried out side. Danny let himself in the house, turned into normal then hurried up to Dash's room, finding the door unlocked he entered.

"I knew you'd come if I told you that." Dash smiled. "Why would you care so much if I got a girlfriend anyways Fenton?"

"Uh." Danny stood there. "I wouldn't care if you got a girl friend, I just thought you wanted me over here." Danny lied.

"Right." Dash came over to Danny and wrapped his arms around Danny's waist, dragging Danny closer. "Admit it, today you were jealous."

"I-" Danny started but Dash brought his lips up to Danny's.

" You like me." Dash said trailing kisses down Danny's neck. "You can't stand it if I touch anyone or look at anyone like I do you." Dash smiled as Danny stiffled out a quiet moan.

"No. I don't. I am not gay."

"Oh?" Dash said pulling away. Danny couldn't help but want more then what Dash was offering.

"No," Danny went over to Dash, who was sitting on his bed, Danny laid himself on Dash's lap, so each leg was startled on either side of Dash's body. "I love Sam. You just make me do this." Danny whispered into Dash's ear, bite it, then kissed Dash on the lips.

Dash smiled as the kiss was finished. "And did I just make you do that?" Dash asked. Danny's eyes widened as he realized what had just happened.

"Oh my god." Danny could only stare blankly. "I couldn't, but I did, but I can't be, but I-" Danny was lost for words.

Dash smiled knowing how to finish Danny's sentence. "But you are. You like me, not Sam. I was your first one to ever touch you, kiss you, fell you," Dash brought his lips up to Danny's ear and whispered in his husky tone; "To fuck you." With that last word he began to play with Danny's neck and ear, leaving a hicky there, leaving a kiss here, giving a nip there.

* * *

**_Hope you all like it, if so Review! The more reviews, the more I write. more then 1 review before i add the next chapter._**


	3. Caught in action

**_Ok, I was watching the show and got some realy good ideas! Thanks for all the reviews so far, it's becuase of them I write! Well, enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

It was the day after Dash had opened Danny's eyes to the truth; Danny liked Dash. "Bored. Bored, oh so bored." Danny said sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. Dash was up north for the weekend and Danny felt he couldn't face Sam and Tucker right now. "Sam's so hot." Danny thought then stopped himself. "Wait! Did I just say that? Ugh! Can I make up my mind? One or the other! Dash; hot bad boy who knows how to move in bed, or Sam; goth GIRL who happens to be my best friend who's starting to get bigger boobs. God that's a hard one. Oh well, who says I can't just have both until Dash wants to announce our relationship public? But then again, does Sam like me?" Danny sunik deeper into his couch coshin, trying to banish his thoughts. "Shit! I forgot to clean up the ghost lab!" Danny quickly ran down stairs, and tripped over something, which sent him flying through the Fenton Ghost Catcher. Danny was caught by someone before falling flat on his face. Danny's eyes widnend. "You're my-my."

"Your ghost half? I know. Isn't this great?" All Danny could do was stare at the white haired green eyed ghost in front of him.

"You know, this isn't going to turn out great, I just have that feeling."

"Come on, now you can live your life, I can fight ghost, you don't have to worry about anyone finding out about your secret, and you can be with, what's his name-"

"Dash?"

"Yeah him, any time you want." Phantom said with a smile.

"And you'll be staying where?" Danny said trying to convince this ghost it was a bad idea.

"With you of course!"

Danny raised one eye brow. "And my parents who want to rip you molecule by molecule?"

"Um, well I can hide myself pretty well. And if worse comes to worse, I promise I'll go back!" Phantom pleeded, not wanting to be apart of the younger boy's body any more.

Danny rolled his eyes at the pleeding phantom. "Ok ok. I suppose it'll be alright. But first," Danny smiled finding this might work to his advantage. "You have to clean out the ghost lab."

"Here? No problem!" Phantom smiled cleaning up the lab. Danny smiled as he went back upstairs to watch T.V. and think about Dash some more.

* * *

Danny awoke to Phantom standing over him. "What do you want?" Danny asked shoving his face deeper into the pillow. 

"I made you breakfast in bed." Phantom smiled. Danny gave him a puzzled look than a soft smile.

"Why what did you do? Or is it something that you want?"

"No. I just thought it'd be a nice thank you present."

Danny let out a sigh but excepted it. And to his disbeleif it was actualy pretty good. "Ok, now what? Dash doesn't come back till Monday afternoon, my parents and sister are gone visiting my aunt for her divorce thing, and I am not in the mood for Sam and Tucker."

Phantom looked in thought as Danny got his clothes ready for the day and took a shower. After getting ready Danny tried to give Dash a call on Dash's cell phone, but gave up. Phantom came out of Danny's room and joined Danny in the kitchen. "So did you come up with anything phantom?"

A small smile crept up on Phantom's face. "We could go out for a fly?"

"Pardon?" Danny said confused.

"You know, outside. You hold onto me as I fly you around the city and we sight see kinda." Phantom said in a hopefull tone.

"Why not? We've got nothing better to do." Danny smiled.

* * *

It was nearing Sunday night and still no call from Dash, or Danny's family. But Danny and Phantom made the best of their weekend doing what ever they could. Tucker and Sam found out about Danny and Phantom being split up. They thought it was pretty cool. Danny was getting anxiouse for Dash to get home, he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he missed Dash's touch and roughness. He actualy was craving for Dash. Danny thought it best to try and catch some sleep, though he didn't have school tomorrow. Danny had just settled in when he felt two arms snake around his waist. Danny's breath caught, he missed that so much. "Dash? You're not suppose to be home till tomorrow!" Dannysaid with a smile. 

"Dash? Guess again." Smiled Phantom.

"Hey! I thought we agreed no touchy!" Danny said rolling over and looking Phantom in the face, letting him know his seroiuseness.

"It's ok Danny, I was just trying to comfort you. I know how much you miss that man of yours, and I realy need some one to love on, so I thought I'd help you and me." Phantom smiled.

"You're such a bad liar." Danny said wrapping two arms around Phantom's neck.

"You're a bad liar too, I can sense how you feel. You're hornier then hell." Phantom smiled dragging Danny's waist closer to him.

"And as long as no one finds out, and it's only this one time." Danny said dragging his lips to phantom's.

"I win." Phantom said happily. Quickly pushing himself ontop of Danny.

* * *

Danny and Phantom were wrapped in a fiery kiss, with Phantom about to climax, when Danny's door slowly opened. The person in the doorway quietly watched, not beleiving what was happening. "D-Danny, how could you?" The person said turning and running from the house as fast as he could. The person wasn't suppose to be there tonight, he wasn't even suppose to be in Amityville, he wasn't suppose to see what had just happened, and he wasn't suppose to care as much as he did. Danny quickly called out that person's name, trying to explain. 

"Dash! Please let me explain!" But it was to late, Dash was far out of that house.

* * *

**_Ok, I am sorry if you don't like this chap, I was trying to build drama. And no Danny doesn't like his Phantom self, he was just comforting his "sexual needs/hunger" I hope you all enjoyed this. REVIEW and I'll give you more._**


	4. Choices HELP!

"What's wrong?" Phantom asked grabbing Danny's arm and trying to pull him back to the bed.

"Stop!" Danny said trying to pull away from Phantom's grasp. "I've got to go see Dash! Now would you let go of me!?" Danny screamed pulling away.

"Hold up Danny," Phantom said struggling to hold onto Danny. "Relax, just let him go!" Danny pulled away from Phantom and ran from the room. As he breathed in the night air with excited breath he tried to dial Dash's phone number with his cell phone.

"Please pick up Dash. PLEASE." Danny begged into the dark night. His only reply was Dash's voice mail. "Damn it!" Danny swore.

Danny started to run, knowing he'd never be able to find Dash easily, because when Dash wanted to hide, he could make himself pretty damn close to invisible. Danny took fled to Dash's house, he knew Dash's family would be gone. His mother had taken to drinking, and his father had left long ago. Danny ran up to the stairs of the broken home. He ran up the familiar stairs and to the second door on the left. Danny flung the door open, and scrunched up his face in anger, Dash was not here, of course. Danny sighed and sat down on the bed. Danny figured he'd await Dash's return, because sooner or later Dash would have to return to him. Danny stretched out on Dash's bed and laid his head on Dash's pillow. The familiar smell of cologne and dial soap filled Danny's nostrils. Danny smiled, as he hugged the pillow closer. Danny looked over at the Dash's night stand and felt shock course through his entire body, because sitting there in front of him was a picture frame and inside that picture frame was both him and Dash smiling. Danny turned the picture away as his heart quickened its pace. "Could it be true?" Danny whispered. "Do you really care that much for me Dash?" All of a sudden Danny felt like waiting for Dash in his room seemed like a bad idea. But he felt that if he left, Dash might return here! Ugh! He was so confused and had no clue what exactly to do!

_**DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! READ the crap I wrote in bold print below this! **_

* * *

_** Ok, let me strike a deal with everyone. I know this is really really short, so please help me decide what to do next; here's the choices; Danny waits for Dash, Danny goes looking for Dash, or make something up. PLEASE HELP! Tell me your choice in your review, thank you! As soon as I get atleast 3 votes I will continue A.S.A.P. I promise to all of you!**_


	5. The fight

Danny sighed, Dash's room was leaving a dark depression on him. He stood, feeling he could no longer put up with just the mere sight of the room. He abruptly left the house, knowing Dash would not be returning any time soon. He figured the best place to check would be the football field. He quickly ran to the football field, no lights were on and of course no one was out on the field. Danny grabbed his cell phone and pushed it up to his ear. Of course Dash's voice mail picked up. "Hey Dash, I really really need to talk to you. PLEASE call me as soon as possible, and" Danny took a deep breath then choked out the words; "I love you Dash" He hung up the phone, Within that minute Danny realized the truthfulness behind his words, he did love Dash, and he was proud to have said it. With out Dash being at the football field Danny did not now where to check next so he just decided to walk. For Dash he'd walk to the ends of the world! Just then something hit him in the back of the head. Danny fell to the ground the world around him felt almost dark.

"Hey Fantino," Dash said in a mocking voice. "I just wanted to say thank you." Danny gazed up at Dash puzzled. "thank you for showing me how much I HATE your guts. I realize now that lust was the only thing I felt towards you. Oh, and I also wanted to say sorry." Dash gave him a sly smile.

"What?" Danny choked out.

"For this." Dash grabbed Danny's shirt and pulled him up to his feet. Dash swiftly punched Danny in the face, Danny fell back but Dash's other hand held him up by the shirt. 

"Dash, don't." Danny cried out. Dash smiled at that.

"There's that fear that I wanted." Dash punched Danny once more. Danny could already feel his face swelling. Dash drew Danny closer, getting ready to punch once more. Danny caught a whiff of alcohol, strong on Dash. Before Danny could say anything Dash punched him in the stomach and let him go. Danny curled up on the ground and tried to keep stomach bile down. Dash circled around him, looking as crazy as a tiger.

"Dash, please." Danny squeaked out, he coughed, feeling the bile threaten to come up once more.

"That's right Danny, cry for me." Dash said. Dash brought his leg up then connected it with Danny's ribs. Danny screamed out, Dash brought his foot back once more, getting ready to strike again. Danny saw his opportunity, he quickly grabbed Dash's leg and tripped him. Dash fell to the ground with a hallow thud. Danny tried to bring himself to his own feet, but then Dash grabbed him back down. Dash quickly sat on top of Danny, Dash smiled. Dash placed his hands around Danny's throat. Danny flailed and connected on of his fists with Dash's face. Dash grabbed both of Danny's arms and pinned him. "You now Fenton, I had no intention of beating you up, actually I was considering raping Sam, killing myself, or screwing Paullina. But then I saw you, and well, it just felt sooo right." Dash said. Tears welled in Danny's eyes.

"Dash, stop this, please. You're acting like your father!" Danny screamed. This stopped Dash. "Look at you, you're drunk like he use to get, and you're beating the crap out of me. Just like how he use to beat you and your mother! Don't be like him Dash. You promised you wouldn't become like him. YOU PROMISED you wouldn't drink!" Danny cried. Dash's shoulders sagged as he slumped over a bit. His eyes locked with Danny's. Danny could see tears swell in Dash's eyes. Dash grabbed Danny and hugged him to his body.

"Danny, I'm so sorry." Dash cried into Danny's neck. Danny found the new position hard on him. His breathing became forced and his head felt dizzy. "Danny, please forgive me." Dash begged.

"I forg-" Danny choked out, blood came out of his mouth faster than the words did. Dash looked at him frightened. Danny's eyes widened as he saw the blood. His stomach had a burning pain in it that made him curl up in a ball. Dash instinctively wrapped his arms around Danny. Suddenly Dash felt a lot more sober.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" Some one shouted as they punched Dash in the head. Dash flew back and on to his butt. "Leave Danny alone!" Phantom (Danny) shouted. Dash looked at Phantom, shocked. Phantom grabbed Dash by the shirt, ready to punch him.

"Phantom, please no." Danny cried out outstretching his hand to the two. Danny coughed up more blood.

"Look, we can fight later, but as of right now Danny needs me, so get the hell off me!" Dash said pulling Phantom's hands off of him and moving towards Danny. Dash wrapped Danny up in his coat and picked him up in his arms. Danny groaned in Dash's arms, feeling even more vertigo.

"What are you doing?" Phantom said angrily.

"I'M taking him to the hospital, where they can fix him." Dash said. 

_**Want more? Review then. Thanks! Oh, and THANK YOU all for the awesome ideas. And yes, I did include a fight scene, just like I was asked. Hopefully soon there can be more lovin' goin' on! 3 more reviews next chapter.**_


End file.
